Your Eyes Say It All
by xXDreamerXxXForeverXx
Summary: When Harry is Threatened by Bellatrix Dumbledore calls his friend Carlisle to Protect Harry And when somebody saves Hermione from being raped she doesn't know her savior is closer then she thinks.Forbidden Love,Betrayal,Broken hearts and humor Ensue.
1. I Would Always Remember Her Eyes

_**Hi this is my first story so I'm sorry if its not the greatest and for ahead of time sorry for my spelling : ) oh and I don't own any of the characters all though I wish I did**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Hermione Granger POV_

"_Hermione come on before the mall closes"! _My mother yelled towards my room. I yelled back_ "OK HOLD ON"! _I was still looking for my other shoe when at last I found it. I came running down the stairs where my mother said _"Finally well come on lets go now". A_s soon as i stepped outside I realized wearing jeans wasn't the best idea. Whenwegot in the car I immediately turned the AC up on high. when my mother said

"_Uhh... Aunt Amy's wedding is going to be terrible the fifth time being at the smelly church for another one of her weddings."_

She kept gossiping about her sister but I wasn't really listening.

"_Be careful and i want you to leave the mall at 8:00 sharp. It gets dangerous past 8:00"._

"_Alright". _I said without interest in my voice not really even knowing what she said. She kept talking for the next twenty minutes telling me dumb gossip about Britney Spear's life. I just kept thinking why does she care but I didn't say anything. When she finally said _"Oh were here Hermione now here's one hundred dollars for clothes shopping and CLOTHES SHOPPING ONLY". _She said with emphasis on the clothes only part knowing i would try to sneak in a couple of book.

I said _"FINE"._

I went inside and shopped for a couple of hours before I realized that I had lost track of time and it was now 10:29 at night I left as quickly as possible holding four bags in my hands. I went outside and started walking to the subway. I realized just how dark it was and i got a little scared realizing that i had left my wand under my pillow at home. I went down the stairs headed for the subway. The subway finally arrived so i got in and took a seat. I realized that the it was pretty much empty except for some guys who looked to be about mid twenties and another guy sitting by himself in a corner. i couldn't see his face since he was wearing a hoodies. Suddenly the subway stopped. A voice over an intercom said

"_Were Sorry for the delay but something seems to be wrong with the subway tracks were so sorry for any delays we have caused but we'll have the subway running as soon as possible"_

I was kind of annoyed now. The four guys started walking toward me and one sat down next to me and started talking to me. I was a little uncomfortable because I new if they attacked me I wouldn't stand a chance against them. The guy in the corner shifted his body a little to wear he was facing me but I couldn't see his face because his hoodie and some glasses covered his face. I looked at him pleadingly hoping he understood I was scared. The other guys kept saying disgusting things to me. I tried to speak but the words couldn't get out of my mouth. When one of them started touching me. So I quickly got up to run when one of them grabbed me and ripped my shirt off he was to strong he was able to pull me back down. The other guy with the hoodie quickly stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. I tried to get up again so the same guy who ripped off my shirt punched me right in my face. I felt so much pain in my face and i felt blood start dripping down my face. I heard someone yell "_Petrificus Totalus__". _When the guy who punched me realized one of his friends had been knocked out by something he ran to go beat up the guy who knocked him out. I quickly got up and crawled over to a corner scared out of my mind and trying to cover my chest which was now only covered by my bra. The guy kept throwing Hex after Hex at the men. Their were two guys left one of them were able to punch the wizard in the face making him fall down. The men started kicking him and he couldn't reach his wand when I got up and ran and jumped on one of the guys back that was kicking the wizard. He barely flinched he was so big. He quickly threw me off and punched me and yelled "_Little bitch had to do this the hard way"_ He kept hitting me over and over I tried to cover my face which was now covered in blood. I looked at the wizard laying a couple feet away from me still being beaten up by the other guy he yelped in pain and was trying to cover his face he was trying to get to his wand he could almost reach it. He saw that the guy beating me up was about to take his foot and stomp it on my face so he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him the guys foot just barely missing my face. He crawled towards his wand and finally grabbed his wand and yelled out "_Locomotor Mortis"_ to the guy beating him up. The guy beating me up kicked me so hard in the head I finally blacked out but before my eyes shut I heard another spell being shouted "_STUPEFY"!_ Then everything went black.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Draco Malfoy POV_

I was on the subway headed to my apartment from my job. I was a little surprised the subway was usually packed but it was only me and a couple of guys. The whole time they kept talking about this girl they banged and you could see their hard ons through their pants it was disgusting. I tried to go about unnoticed by them which was fairly easy. The subway stopped at a stop I was four stops from my apartment when A girl walked in through the gate. I was curious to see who it was but then was shocked to see that it was Granger the filthy mud blood. Granger of all people I quickly pulled my hood on hoping she wouldn't see me and recognize me. She went and sat down at the opposite side of the subway. I could hear what the other guys were saying one of them said "_Man look at the rack on that chick". _This caused the other guys to start talking about Granger's body. I just ignored them going back to thinking about nothing in particular. That is until they got up and walked over to where Granger was sitting. I shifted a little so that I was looking at Granger getting a little worried. They kept talking to her but I couldn't hear what they were saying. She looked at me as if she was scared. One of them started touching her so she stood up really fast. One of the guys quickly grabbed her arm and then ripped her shirt off. The same guy punched her hard in the face when she tried to get up again. I got up as fast as I could and pulled out my wand and yelled "_Petrificus Totalus". _The spell hit one of the guys on the back making him freeze in place. The other men turned around and got up and ran towards me. I looked to see if Granger was ok she was crawling over to the corner. I shot another spell at one of them but before I could shoot another spell one of them punched me in my face I fell back dropping my wand in the process. They started kicking me while I was on the ground. I was trying to cover my face and reach my wand. When I saw Granger attacking one of the guys. He threw her down easily since she was a lot smaller. Granger was only a couple of feet away from me. I kept trying to get my wand but every time I moved the guy kicked me. I saw the guy beating up Granger raise his foot to stomp on her face so I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me trying to protect her. The guys foot almost hit her but he missed. I finally reached my wand and yelled "_Locomotor Mortis"_ . I then quickly yelled at Granger's attacker "_STUPEFY". _Making him lose consciousness. After they were all down I just laid their for a couple of minutes in so much pain. After I got a little energy I stood up and picked Granger up, she moaned a little and opened her eyes. Her deep brown eyes looked up at me but only for a second then drifted off I prayed that she didn't see my face. I had never realized how beautiful her eyes were. I just new that I would always remember her eyes.


	2. Where Am I?

_Well heres the second chapter I hope yall like it so read and review and yet again I own nothing_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Draco Malfoy POV_

_~I got back up and picked Granger up, she moaned a little and opened her eyes. Her deep brown eyes looked up at me but only for a second then drifted off I prayed that she didn't see my face. I had never realized how beautiful her eyes were. I just new that I would always remember her eyes.~_

I picked her and looked around not knowing what to do. The other men started waking up a bit so I did the first thing that popped into my head and took off my shoe and said the spell

"_Portus_" on it. I quickly grabbed my shoe and in a blurry nauseating flash we were at my apartment. We fell with a sickening crash onto my kitchen floor. Granger was still unconscious in my arms. She was bleeding really badly. I picked her up and brought her to my bedroom where I laid her down on the bed. I quickly pulled out my wand and said the spell "_Episkey" __(heals bones). _She moaned a little I got a little scared not wanting her to know it was me who saved her. She didn't wake up though. I quickly said the spell on myself and felt my broken bones get hot then really cold then just a feeling of being really sore now.

I went to the bathroom and got a washcloth and started rubbing the dried blood off of me. I was wondering what to do with Granger then the thought hit me after I got most of the blood off my face and arms then I changed clothes. I grabbed my wand and said the spell _"Portus"_

on a shoe. I was about to pick her up when I realized she didn't have a shirt on so I went to my closet and grabbed an old T-shirt and was about to put it on her when I thought _"dang shes got a great body"_ I quickly told myself to shut up. So put it on her trying really hard not to wake her up. After her shirt was on I picked Granger up and grabbed the old shoe suddenly being thrown into a whirl wind and before I new it I was at the police station. I fell down with a thud I yelled without thinking "_TWICE IN ONE NIGHT UHHH"! _My back and my side hurt so badly. Granger was waking up now so I quickly got up and went inside the police station and put granger in a seat. She woke up while I was putting her down. Running as fast as fast as I could I left the police station Hearing Granger Yell "_HEY WHO ARE YOU"? _I kept running as fast as I could feeling relieved that she didn't know it was me. I ran around a corner and hid behind a dumpster hoping she wouldn't find me. When I didn't hear anyone coming I looked down at my watch which said 11:13 I groaned, I was late for my night job. I quickly got up and caught a taxi and told him _"18__th__ street". _The guy just nodded his head and started driving. I was so mad at my father and especially He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named it was because them that the whole wizarding world hated me it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fault my father disowned me for not killing Dumbledore so now I had to live on my own working 3 jobs, One which I was headed to now. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named new I could never kill Dumbledore I was happy that everyone failed at killing him though. I know that I always said he was the worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts but I new without Dumbledore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be ruling over everyone if it hadn't been for Dumbledore I'd be dead. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we had reached my job and the taxi driver had his hand out saying I owed him 16 dollars. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out all my money and said

"_Uhh.. I think thats enough"_

the guy looked at the money and nodded his head. He looked overly happy I new I must have over paid again I did not get muggle money it was so confusing with all its coins and everything. I just ignored since I was already late and got out and went inside my job hoping that Granger was ok.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Hermione Granger POV_

I felt someone putting me down I quickly opened my eyes to see some one putting me down in a seat. I couldn't see his face because he was already turning around. I got up to ask him who he was and why I was here then I remembered everything that had happened I was in shock. He was just about to run out the door when I yelled "_HEY WHO ARE YOU"! _A police man came and said "_Miss Miss what happened" _The man said in a worried tone. I asked him

where I was. I was so scared I was shaking.

He said "_Hey, Hey your at London Police Station are you hurt what happened"_

I was shocked I was in London. The man asked "_Miss are you alright,Whats your name?"_

I told him "_Hermione Granger Umm... I was mugged"_

I new I couldn't tell him what really happened because the guy that saved me used magic they'd want to know how one guy was able to beat up four guys.

The police man said "_Ok Hermione was that the man who attacked you?" _

I shook my head no and said "_He saved me I didn't see the guy who did it though" _

He said _"Ok Hermione here why don't we go over here to my desk so you can file a report ok"_

I said "_I don't remember anything I just want to go home can I use a phone"_

He looked at me a little disappointed but said "_Ok I can't force you here come on theirs a phone over here."_ He showed me to wear his desk was. He told me to sit down and handed me the phone. I was about to call my mother but she was in Greenwich it would take hours to get here. So instead I called Harry I new he was at Grimmauld Place. I dialed the number into the phone. It started ringing I was praying that he would pick up. When I finally heard some one pick up on the other line. It was none other then one of my best friend Harry Potter.

He said "_Hello"_I said "_Harry, Harry its me Hermione look I'm at the police station in London my moms out of town and it would take hours to get here can you please come and get me I'm so scar-."_Harry had to cut me off to say "_Hermione did you say your at the london Police station get ou-- Herm- ... Mione."_I couldn't hear what he said. I said "_The lines breaking up" _over the line it kept sounding like"_Her—ge..ere-......mion..." _the lights started to flicker suddenly all the lights and the phone went out. I said over the phone "_Harry". _With a deafening crack which could only be for someone apparating. I looked up and their stood none other then Bellatrix Lestrange.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know yall probably hate me a cliffhanger I guess you'll just have to read on to see what happens : P


	3. My Old Friend

_~*~Hey sorry guys I haven't written in a while apparently I've come down with MONO so that sucks but still so sorry if the chapter isn't that great but still read it~*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry Potter POV

Ron and I were playing wizards chess when suddenly Snape walked through the front door of

Grimmauld Place. Both Ron and I looked up from our game. Snape looked over whelmed and he quickly asked "_Wheres Dumbledore?" _Ron said "_In the kitchen with the order"_ with much amusement in his voiceSnape pretty much ran to the kitchen. As soon as he left I said _"Looked scared enough to pee his pants_" So he said _"lets g see what their saying". _Me and Ron really curious got up and stood next to the kitchen door trying to listen in. Snape said_ "Deatheaters just had a meeting Albus they think they've found it." _Everyone in the Order started asking questions when Dumbledore said "_Where are they going?"_Snape said "_London police station" _Ron and I looked at each other curiously I said "_Who'd they want to kill at a police station?" _Snape had apparently heard me and said the spell"_Muffliato"_making us not able to hear anything.

We went to go sit down again wondering who at a police station would the Deatheaters want to kill. We came up with over a hundred theories when the phone rang. I said "_Hello" _It was one of my best friends Hermione. She said "_Harry, Harry its me Hermione look I'm at the police station in London my moms out of town and it would take hours to get here can you please come and get me I'm so scar-." _I had to stop her from talking praying to God that she hadn't said London police station everything clicked they were after Hermione. The Deatheaters were going to kill her. I said "_Hermione did you say your at the London Police station get out Hermione ."_I could barely hear what she said. She said "_Th- lin..- bre--in.." _She couldn't hear me I started Yelling _"HERMIONE YOU HAVE TO LEAVE GET OUT OF THEIR!"_Then the line went dead. My head was racing thats who their after Hermione.

Ron said "_Harry what's wrong with Hermione?" _I ran to the kitchen door and it was locked. I started banging on the door Ron kept asking me what happened. Snape finally answered the door and said "_WHAT POTTER!?" _I yelled "_HERMIONE'S AT THE POLICE STATION THE POLICE STATION WHERE DEATHEATERS ARE GOING!" _Snape looked taken aback. By now the whole Order was standing up and listening to me. Snape whispered something to Dumbledore. I was getting angry they were just standing their. Ron looked shocked when he finally said "_Hermione's their come on we have to do something!"_Snape said "_Albus" _and pulled up his sleeve to show his dark mark which had changed from it pale faded black to a pitch black. He said _"It's time."_

Dumbledore quickly led the four members of the order out of Grimmauld Place. Ron and I quickly ran after Dumbledore to tell him that we were going. Dumbledore had already apparated and the only person left was Snape._ J_ust as he was about to apparate I yelled "S_NAPE WERE GOING WITH YOU." _Snape quickly said "_Potter always trying to be the hero even when your not needed just like your Father." _I was about to yell something back at him but he was about to apparate so without thinking I jumped on him and held tightly to his arm not letting go.

I felt the familiar feeling of the sudden tightness around my chest preventing me from breathing. Then we were their. I fell and hit the ground really hard which elicited a groan from me. Snape quickly lifted me to my feet and said "Y_OU IDIOT I AM TAKING YOU BACK NOW!!" _I yanked my arm away and said "S_HE'S MY FRIEND AND I'M GOING TO FIGHT." _I heard the familiar cracking noise and new someone was apparating. I quickly told him "_I'M NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT HERMIONE!" _I heard another crack and screaming. Snape just grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a broom closet and threw me in and said _"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE WITH YOU!"_ I heard the lock of the door click. I started pounding on the door then I remembered I had my wand. I pulled it out and said Alohamora and heard the door unlock I was thinking god harry in the most important times you can be real thick. I immediately went to go look for Hermione.

I kept yelling her name but I could barely hear myself. I heard someone yelling_"HARRY..HARRY HELP!"_. I pulled out my wand and started looking for Hermione who was the one yelling for me but I couldn't find her. I finally found Her Being tortured by a Deatheater. I disarmed the Deatheater Torturing Her. I ran over to her and just as I was about to get up I was hit with a disarming spell making me drop my wand. I was hit with another spell flinging me into a wall. I felt pain in my head blood trickling down my face. When I saw the person who had thrown the spell. I felt a wave of Anger as I saw that it was Bellatrix Lestrange. I tried reaching for my wand but she was quicker and kicked it across the room. She said "_Oh no Potter the games are just beginning" _I tried to get up but she quickly yelled "_CRUCIO!"_ I felt searing pain all over my body. Finally she stopped when she turned her attention back to Hermione and said "_Looks like Potter's got himself a girlfriend" _She started laughing her evil shrill laugh. Then she yelled "_CRUCIO!" _Hermione's unconscious body started violently shaking . I got up and tackled her to the ground. She punched me in my face twice but I knocked her wand out of her hand. I dived for her wand but she kicked it half way across the room. She started crawling towards her wand but I pulled her leg back which made her kick me in my face. I let go of her ankle and yelped in pain feeling blood falling down my face mixing with the blood from my head. She grabbed her wand and had it pointed at my face. I was on the floor cradling my face. She was standing above me and said "_PITY, PITY JUST LIKE POOR OLD SIRIUS" _Then she yelled "_AVADA-" _Before being knocked sideway with a binding charm.

I looked to see who did it and saw Dumbledore. More Aurors were arriving causing the Deatheaters to retreat being outnumbered. Dumbledore helped me up causing me to groan in pain. Dumbledore said "_Harry what were you thinking you could have died!" _I was about to answer him when I heard yelling. I turned back around to see that Bellatrix was being held back by three Aurors getting ready to take her to Azkaban. She started screaming "_Theirs people inside your walls you can't escape the Dark lord he will kill you all He will get his Revenge" _I looked at Dumbledore a little scared realizing even at Hogwarts I was in danger. So I asked _"she's lying right I mean It was only Malfoy right." _Looking for reassurance but he didn't say anything. Dumbledore who obviously tried to change the subject brought up my injuries and called some some healers over and had them fix my injuries. While the healers were muttering some spells I asked Dumbledore "_Where's Hermione? Is she alright?" _He said "_She's fine they've taken her to St. Mungos." _Professor McGonagall came over and said _" WHAT WERE YOU THINK-! _Dumbledore quickly interrupted by saying "_Minerva I already told him I think Harry has been through enough right now." _I cut in and said "_I want to go see Hermione." _Dumbledore said "_Ok Harry we'll take you their tomorrow." _I quickly replied _"NO I WANT TO GO NOW!" _I yelled wanting to go now. Dumbledore just nodded his head yes. He told Snape who had come over to wear we were to take me to . Snape said "Come on Harry." I got up feeling a big headache coming on. just as we were about to apparate Dumbledore looked at me with sad eyes then we apparated away

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Albus Dumbledore POV

As soon as Harry was out of hearing reach I called Minerva over. I immediately told Minerva what had said. I told Minerva what she had said repeating it exactly as said "_Theirs people inside your walls you can't escape the Dark lord he will kill you all He will get his Revenge" _Minerva covered her mouth and quivered. She said "_I've always known it was true, But I hoped after Mr. Malfoy ... It would have ended." _She looked at me saying "_How can we stop it we can't know for sure for any of the students, What will we do it's not like we can give him body guards what -" _i cut in and said "_Minerva what a splendid Idea we'll give him body guards" _Now Remus cut in "_Albus Harry couldn't possibly have the whole order with him even one I mean how could we know their using dark magic here and If Voldemort new He would find ways around it." _So I retorted and said _"I have an old friend who might be able to help with our dilemma." _Minerva and Remus both looked at me and said "_Who" _I replied _my old friend Carlisle Cullen, He is a Vampire with his own cove-" _Remus interrupted me and said _"A vampire their not known to have the best control around humans" _I told him with a hint of irritation _"Their not like normal Vampires they drink animal blood it's wonderful" _Remus said _"Albus what if they were to lose control_" Now fully irritated I said _"They won't My friend is a Doctor and they can work at Hogsmeade, One of them can see the future it will work"_I said slowly and reassuringly. Minerva said "_Remus It's our only option"_

_So I hoped all of you liked it. Please RxR oh and an update for the next chapter The Cullens are coming so yay. Ya so RxR Bye : )  
_


	4. One Hell Of A Year

_**I really hope you like this chapter so ya RXR when you finish oh and I don't own anything**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Harry Potter POV_

_3 weeks Later_

Knowing that they would be here any second I yelled back _"Bellatrix Lestrange has been threatening me since fifth year I don't need protection!" _Lupin said _"Harry Hogwarts isn't Safe anymore-_._" _I cut in and said_"What the Bloody hel-"I_ quickly stopped remembering who I was talking to. I looked up to see the scornful eyes of Lupin and Hermione and the amused ones of Ron's. I quickly changed my Words. I said "_Please rethink this." _Lupin started talking again and said _"Harry you must understand these are very dangerous times Bellatrix even admitted that their were Deatheaters at Hogwarts." _I yelled back "_Just pay more attention to everything!" _Lupin said _"We tried that last year and You and Dumbledore were nearly killed. _

I heard the door knock and looked at Lupin with a look of annoyance._" _Hermione interrupted me and said "_Harry Their right Hogwarts has spies and people who are working for Voldemort now I mean look at what happened last year with Malfoy." _Lupin went and opened the door and in walked a young looking blond man who only looked a few years older then me. I looked at Dumbledore and whispered "_How Is he supposed to protect me?" _The young Blond man looked up at me and gave me a sly grin. He said "_Ahh you must be Harry. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my Vampire coven." _Then walked in six women. After they walked in so did five young men carrying each at least 5 bags. The biggest one said "_Even with vampire strength these bags still feel a little heavy." _The dark skinned one said "_Ya and Guess what theirs six more bags" _another guy said _"Were only gonna be here for a couple months why do you need so many bags."_ When one of the women interrupted and said "_Hey Guys why don't you introduce your selves to Everybody." _The biggest Guy said "_Oh Yeah hey I'm Emmett." _Everybody else introduced them selves. Their were a lot of names to remember. We all went to the living room. Dumbledore wanted me to get to know them better. Ron was talking to Rosalie well he was more attempting but every time she would talk to him he would turn red. I was talking to Edward who was telling me about every one. He said "_Well Bella's my wife and Renesmee is my daughter." _I asked him the question that had been on my mind ever since Dumbledore brought it up. I said _"Is it true that vampires have powers?" _When Hermione cut in and said _"Not all Vampires do when you turn into a vampire it takes a strong personality trait from your past life and gives you a power." _Edward smiled and said "_Right not most people know a lot about vampires but actually seven of us have powers. Like I can read minds while Bella is a shield she can protect you from-" _Hermione cut in again and said "_She protects you from mental attacks thats really rare!" _Edward just smiled and nodded his head. Hermione said "_Well who else has powers." _She said with so much interest in her voice. Edward said "_My daughter Nessie can transmit her thoughts by touching your skin. And Alice who's married to Jasper can see the future and Jasper has the power to change your emotions." _Hermione just gasped. He smiled again and started again by saying "_And Sam (Made up character)can make you hear things he 's blind but he can feel the vibrations in the ground making it to where he can kind of see through the vibrations. He's the blood brother of Maddy_(made up character)."I cut in and said "_Maddy which one's Maddy?" _Edward looked around and when he couldn't find her he said _"Carlisle where's Maddy." _Carlisle didn't say anything for a couiple seconds until Edward was about to get up when he said "_Sams with her. Just give her some time she hasn't been in this world for years"_ Edward just nodded. We continued talking

for a couple minutes when Dumbledore said"_I think we should inform every one of how this is going work." _Carlisle just nodded. Dumbledore led us all to the kitchen where the order usually talked. When everyone was sitting down and Carlisle and Dumbledore were about to talk Sam walked in and said "_Maddy's coming" _Then Sam sat down next to an empty seat. About a minute later the door opened. A girl walked in who had i was assuming was Maddy. She had Jet black hair that was darker then mine and eyes that were even darker. Her lips looked so red against her white skin. Maddy went and sat down next to her brother Sam. So Dumbledore started and said "_Thank you Carlisle for coming and bringing your coven and as you've said you've already explained the plan and they have all agreed_. Carlisle nodded his head yes. So Dumbledore continued and said "_Harry I have come up with a plan to keep everyone safe. Since Maddy and Sam are wizards the-" _I cut in and said "_I thought you said they were vampires?"_ Dumbledore answered me and said "_They are Harry they are a cross breed between wizard and vampire." _I nodded my head yes butI felt like a stupid prick. Dumbledore continued and said "_Sam and Maddy will stay at Hogwarts with Harry and Carlisle and Esme would talk to the vampires who are joining Voldemort to try to convince them to join us. As for everybody else I've pulled a few strings at Hogsmeade for the rest of you to have jobs and be only 4 miles away from Hogwarts in case Harry would ever need more protection but the main reason your there is to see if theirs anything suspicious going on. One of the main things though is that nobody must know your vampires or that your protecting Harry. Now do you have any questions about anything Do you know what Hogsmeade is and everything? " Sam_ said "_Maddy and I have already told them all about the wizardry world." _Dumbledore said "_Good now I'm sorry to have to leave so soon there is a matter that I must tend to. So unpack and get settled Remus will answer any questions you might have and Molly Weasley will show you your rooms so good day." _Then he apparated away. said "_Ohhh just like Dumbledore in and out so Mysterious these days well come on then I'll show you to your rooms." _Everyone Except Maddy got up and followed her. Realizing that I hadn't introduced my self I said "_Hello I'm Harry Potter." _she just looked at me and said "_look here's the deal I do NOT want to be here AND I most definitely don't want to babysit the only reason I came is for some unfinished Business that will be dealt with soon enough." _Then she walked away. I just stood their dumb founded not even knowing what to say. This was the person who was supposed to protect me it seemed like she wanted to kill me more than Voldemort did. All I knew was that it was gonna be a long year. I walked up stairs to Hermione's room that she was sharing with Ginny. Ron Hermione and Ginny were in their. As soon as I walked in Ginny walked out. Ever since we broke up she refuses to be in the same room as me. I sat down and told Hermione and Ron what Maddy had said. Hermione was angry Ron didn't care that much he was to excited about the fact that for the next three day until school started six hot young women would be living with us. Ron even said "_Who knows maybe I can change Maddy's point of view or maybe I could satisfy them all." _ Hermione said "_Maddy is the only single one everyone else is married."_ Ron looked questioningly at me and Hermione. Hermione looked angry and said "_Yes you right foul Git Bella is Married to Edward Rosalie to Emmett Alice to Jasper Nessie to Jacob And ESME TO CARLISLE YOU IDIOT!" _She was completely yelling at Ron now I new she was mad because he liked other girls but she had liked him since the end of third year and he was just to thick to see it. Of course Ron had to screw it up some more and say"_What are you PMSing or something because your bloody crazy right now." _Hermione gave him a look that could have killed someone. She walked out of the room. When she was gone Ron said "_What the bloody hell was she on about." _I just walked out and went to go look for Hermione. Of course I found her in the library with her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her face. I heard her sniffle when I closed the library door she looked up. Her face was red from crying. I went and sat next to her and held her. She said " _Why does he always like someone else can't he see how much I like him." _She put head on my shoulder. I was so mad at Ron how could he let someone as wonderful and perfect and as as beautiful as Hermione cry. I held her tighter she winced in pain. I remembered that she was still in a lot of pain from her attack. Even thinking about those guys who almost raped her made me want to kill them how dare they lay a finger on Hermione my Mione. It took me almost an hour to finally get her to tell me why she called me that night. I looked down into her deep chocolate Brown eyes. I said "_Ron's an Idiot I don't know how he couldn't love you your the smartest prettiest most wonderful girl." _She just smiled at me. We spent like 3 hours in the library just talking. She said she was gonna go to bed though since it was 2:30. I walked her to her room and when she was about to open the door I grabbed her arm and kissed her. To my shock she returned the kiss. After what felt like forever we finally came up for air. She looked flushed but didn't say anything so I said _"Hermione will you be my girlfriend." _She smiled then said "_Yes Harry I will be your girlfriend." _Then she went to bed. I walked to my room smiling and thought this is gonna be one Hell of a Year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**Hey sorry if this chapter sucked still a little sick but whatever oh and little note Maddy and Sam are Made up characters but still please read and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


End file.
